Kida Lion Heart At First Sight
by thesituation016
Summary: Kida Lion Heart is a girl with nothing to lose, but a lot to gain. Bofur/oc Reviews welcome. :D
1. Chapter 1

At First Sight

-0-

Kida sat outside a small cabin playing a lilting melody on her pan flute. Her green eyes with golden flecks were half lidded as she calmly watched the approach of an elderly man in gray robes and gray pointed hat. It had been a good stretch of time since she had seen her old friend and teacher. It wasn't until he was close that she put her pan flute back into its holder on her hip.

"Hello Gandalf." She said with a large smile as she tucked a strand of her long curly hair behind her ear. She had long curly red copper hair in a high ponytail decorated with small braids, beads, and charms. She wore a tight fitted long sleeved green tunic with a red brown leather vest closed over her tunic. She also wore a knee length skirt with dark brown ankle length red brown tights underneath leaving her feet bare.

"Hello Kida, how are you?" Gandalf asked the young woman.

"I am well." Kida said with a smile. "It has been quite some time my friend."

"Yes it has." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Something tells me that you are not here for a friendly visit, so you better come in and have some cider." Kida said and Gandalf nodded as he followed her inside. Inside the cottage Kida grabbed drinks as Gandalf sat down in a comfortable chair near the hearth. Kida handed one to him then started to look after the small pot hanging over the fire.

"Thank you." Gandalf said as he took the offered cup.

"If I had known you were coming I would have made more." Kida said with a smile as she took a seat across from Gandalf.

"That is quite all right. I actually came here on a matter most grave." Gandalf explained to the Kida about a quest for Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim his kingdom. "I need your talents to help this quest on it way."

Kida was a part of a race of animal skin changers, a people that could take on the form of one animal and their people varied in the kinds they took on from birds, it land beasts, to the fish in the water. While they looked like a normal human when not in their animal form Kida was rather short being only a little taller than an average dwarf, but she could shift into one of the fiercest animals, a lioness of great strength and height being bigger than an average lioness with shimmering red copper fur and claws like daggers.

"Of course I'll help." Kida said with a hardened face her green eyes flashing. "I know all too well what it is like to lose your home. What do you need me to do?"

The reason skin changers were so rare was because of orcs that had found her people's village in the Misty Mountains. They came in waves and gradually started to eradicate her people, they wiped out her whole family and left little to no skin changers alive. They were all scattered now much like the dwarves though much less since there were few to begin with. There used to be so many of her kind, but now many of them had begun to disappear into their animal forms after many of their race were nearly driven to extinction. She couldn't remember the last time she had saw some of her kind.

"There will be a meeting in the Shire at the home of Bilbo Baggins; I will leave a mark on his door so you can find it a week from now. There are a few more that I must invite as well as the need to inform the host." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Then I'll see you again in a week." Kida said then decided to change the subject before her grief over came her with haunting memories of her past. "Now that business is over with I say we have us a nice dinner from the rabbit stew I just made along with some fresh bread and some more cider."

"I really must take my…" Kida turned to Gandalf with a raised eyebrow. "I would love to stay for lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope I'm not too late." Kida said to herself as padded her way up to the home of Bilbo Baggins in lioness form. Kida looked down making sure that it was Gandalf's mark on the door then shifted back to her bipedal form and knocked on the door.

She wore a high necked tight fitted long sleeved dark green tunic with the mahogany brown leather vest with a fur lined collar closed over her tunic that tucked into her belt. Kida also now wore sienna brown leather cuffs on each wrist with fur lining the top, she now wore a pair of rust brown breeches instead of her skirt, knee high dark brown leather boots lined with fur, a sienna leather belt with a dark bronze buckle engraved with a rose, and fingerless sienna brown leather gloves on her hands as well as a hooded dark green heavy travel cloak that reached just above her ankles lined with fur around the hood. Her twin broad swords named Carak and Rakka meaning fang and claw was strapped to her back as well as a few daggers placed strategically on her person.

The blades were moderately curved, single-edged, and made of Mithril. They were engraved starting at the hilt was the name of each sword in silver framed in gold, and the hilt and base were gold wrapped in red leather. The hilts were canted, curving in the opposite direction of the blades. They had specially shaped guards that allowed both blades to be sheathed in a single scabbard that she carried on her back. It was a priceless heirloom of her family passed down for many generations.

"Sounds like a party." Kida commented just before the door opened revealing a hobbit with sandy brown blonde hair and large blue eyes, his head just reaching their shoulders.

"Be careful with that, it is a family heirloom." Shouted Bilbo to four rowdy dwarves who ignored him before turning to Kida with a look of surprise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kida Lion Heart, at you service." Kida said as she bowed and stood back up with bright smile noticing that the hobbit's eye started twitch.

"You're not a…" He started to say, but Kida cut him off.

"Dwarf, no I'm not. Is Gandalf here yet?" Kida asked as she made her way into the house brushing past Bilbo who was spluttering about as she handed him her cloak. "I don't see him, but I do smell something good cooking and a good thing to, I'm starving."

"I'm sorry, but what…I mean…who…what is…" He stuttered out when she took the swords from the sheath on her back and sat them down. She started down the hall with Bilbo following holding her cloak and stuttering still.

"This must be very annoying for you." Kida interrupted as she spun on her heel facing him again as he let out a frustrated sigh and dumped her cloak on the chair nearby.

"I just don't understand what's going on." He said as he watched the chaos that was becoming his home.

"Didn't Gandalf tell you anything?" Kida asked. Before he could answer there was another knock on the door and Bilbo let out a long suffering sigh when he went to answer the door followed by Kida.

"Oh no. No, no!" Bilbo shouted as he stalked toward the door. "There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If…if…if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, hah ha, I can only say that it is in very poor taste."

Bilbo yanked the door open and a number of Dwarves tumbled through the door and down to the ground barely missing Kida and Bilbo. They struggled on the ground trying to get up while yelling at each other to 'Get off'. Bilbo didn't look all that surprised when he looked up to meet Gandalf gaze with a nonplused look.

"Gandalf." Bilbo breathed out.

"Hello Gandalf." Kida said happily as she started to help some of the dwarves up. One in particular had a little trouble and stumbled forward into Kida wrapping his arm around her waist to steady himself. He looked up at her with a blush quickly letting go.

"Sorry." He said with a bright smile as he righted himself, the top of his head barley reaching her nose. Standing back he bowed at the hips. "Bofur at your service m'lady."

"Kida, at yours Master Bofur." She said with an equally bright smile.

"Kida, I'm glad you made it, how was your journey?" Gandalf asked as he walked into the home.

"It was long boring and uneventful. Very quiet as well, I was the only one on the path here that I saw. " Kida said as they all headed into the dining room.

"You traveled on your own?" Bofur asked with a raised eyebrow, but his smile was still bright.

"I am not without my defenses Master Dwarf." Kida said with a wink her eyes flashing making the dwarf blush once more. They instantly set upon the pantry and began to empty it out as Bilbo tried to stop them.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! Excuse me." Bilbo snapped. Then he saw Bombur walking out of the pantry with a stack of wheel shaped cheese. "Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur said as he walked by. Oin and Gloin are carrying chairs in from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please." Bilbo said, but he is talking to Oin who doesn't have his hearing trumpet with him. "Take is back…It's antique, not for sitting on!"

"I cannot hear what you're saying!" Oin said.

"That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you." Bilbo shouted. Kida shook her head in amusement at his panic attack as she put the map down and walked over to Gandalf. The Dwarves continue bringing all of Bilbo's food and furniture into the dining room.

"Gandalf, he's having a panic attack." Kida said as they watched the frantic hobbit.

"Oh nonsense, this is good for him. He needs more excitement in his life." Gandalf said with a laugh.

"Excuse me, can I tempt either of you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" Dori asked as he held up a tea tray.

"Thank you that would be nice." Kida said as she took the offered cup and happily sipped it down letting it warm her from the inside out.

"Oh, no thank you Dori, a little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf said and then walks out of the dining room trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves. Kida watched him g then took a seat at the table.

At least twelve dwarves crowded around a long, narrow table that was overflowing with tons of food of a multitude of variety. The dwarves tossed the food back and forth between each other. Kida dug into the food right along with the dwarves and joined in their boisterous ways. She snatched a biscuit out of the air and started to make a sandwich of it along with bits of meat and vegetables. She watched in amusement while they ate as one particularly massive dwarf even caught a hardboiled egg between his teeth, chomping down and spraying yellow yolk over everyone near him with a victorious cry. Another one was walking along the table handing out ale as he went.

"Ale on the count of three." They only became quiet when a call for guzzling their ale was called out, every single braid and beard tipped back, throats working furiously to consume the entire mug first. Kida couldn't help, but to try and beat them although she was only drinking cider. Alcohol had a rather nasty side effect on some skin changers making them lose control while in animal form. They chugged their drinks down fast causing it to spill over their beards. Then wood smacked against wood hollowly as cups were slammed down, followed by a round of belches. Kida started to laugh gaining their attention.

"I'm sorry my lady we did not see you there." A white haired dwarf apologized turning a little red. Kida smiled took a deep breath and let out a large burp of her own. All was silent as they starred at her in mild shock.

"Better out than in." Kida said with a smile and then they started to laugh the nearest dwarfs patting her on the back.

"What be your name my lady?" Dwalin asked.

"My name is Kida Lion Heart, I'm an old friend of Gandalf's." Kida answered with a smile. Then each of the dwarves introduced themselves.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"Dwalin."

"Balin."

"Ori."

"Nori."

"Dori."

"Oin."

"Gloin."

"Bombur."

"Bifur." Who more or less gestured his name.

"And Bofur, right?" Kida said looking to Bofur.

"Right milady." Bofur said with a smile.

"Please, I am just Kida." Kida smiled as she committed their names to memory hoping she wouldn't get them mixed up. Bifur walked up to Gandalf and talks to him in Khuzdul and with body motions.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." Gandalf said looking slightly troubled.

"He is late is all; he traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin said confidently.

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori called out gaining the wizards attention. "A little red wine as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet."

"Ah, cheers." Gandalf said then drank the tiny cup of wine, then looks sad when he realizes that it is gone too fast.

The feast started up again and the dwarves started to dig farther into the pantry and wondered the house. Kida walked into the kitchen looking for an apple that she suddenly had a craving for. Nori came striding through the kitchen with an angry hobbit trailing behind him, snatching at the white cloth on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dish cloth." Bilbo snapped.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur remarked, as Bilbo carefully folded the fabric.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo explained impatiently.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too." Bofur said with a sly smile. "If you've got the balls for it."

Kida let out a snort of laughter as Bofur smiled, taking a deep pull of his ale. Looking over at Kida who had calmed down and was munching on her apple, she was a pretty thing to be sure he noticed. He had never seen anyone with hair and eye color like hers, hair like red copper, eyes like emeralds flecked with the purest gold, and such a beautiful smile framed by soft full pink lips.

Feeling eyes on her Kida turned and smiled at Bofur who blushed as he tried to hide it behind his mug. Kida gave him one last smile before heading back into the dining room with another apple. As his eyes followed her as she left he saw Nori walking by with a string of sausage.

Walking into the dining room with the string of sausages that he had pinched from Nori, Bofur slung the meat from off his shoulder and tossed it to the table, grabbing the nearest chair and the utensils that someone else had left behind. Kayla sat adjacent to him talking to Nori who had just come in until they noticed what Fili and Kili where up to.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked interrupting Bilbo who was in the hallway arguing with Gandalf.

"Here Ori give it to me." Fili said taking and throwing it to Kili. That was when Bilbo started too really panic. Everything was being tossed from dwarf to dwarf as it made its way to the kitchen.

Nori came to sit across from Bofur, holding his silverware upright. They started stamping their feet and clinking their knives against the each other's utensils as did Gloin and Dori, their boots thumping against the floor keeping time as they began a steady rhythm of clashing their forks and knives.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo snapped when he saw what they were doing.

"Oh, ya hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur observed, unable to hide the laughter in his voice. Kili and Fili soon started to sing as they started tossing plates, bowls, saucers, any crockery they could get their hands on.

Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Then the rest of them were joining in, stamping their hands and feet. Kida smiled happily taking her pan flute from its place on her hip and started to play along with the rhythm.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Following Kida's example the other dwarves quickly sat about gathering their own instruments as the air was filled with flying dishes. Bofur caught Kida's eye and gave her a wink as they continued.

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Bilbo watched horrified as plates, cups, and bowls flew past him. He tried to stop them, but it was no use.

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

Bofur picked up his flute and joined Kida on her pan flute and Dwalin on his viol. They kept the plates in the air with their arms, elbows, and any other way they could manage, keeping time to the beat vibrating the floor. Oin picked up a teapot, blowing through the spout as the dwarves danced around.

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Then Bilbo was forcing his way through them to what he had clearly expecting his dinnerware to be destroyed, but was instead greeted by stacks of clean dishes and laughing dwarves who had found time to start smoking their pipes before he got into the room. He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or throw a tantrum.

A series of hard knocks brought the light mood to an end.

"He is here." Gandalf said and went to answer the door followed by everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gandalf." Thorin said. Kida could tell right away that he was a leader, a great King. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago." Bilbo said walking into the room.

"There is a mark." Gandalf said. "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit." Thorin said eyeing Bilbo. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin pressed. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said nervously.

"Thought as much, he look more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said causing the others to laugh as they all walked back into the dining room.

"Those who get lost so easy live in glass houses and should there for not cast stones." Kida said getting a sharp look from Thorin. "I'm just saying, no one else got lost."

Thorin ignored her and sat down in a chair at the head of the table, shrugging out of the heavy jacket and draping it on the back of his seat. Kida opted to stay in the doorway waiting to see what would happen. A bowl of soup was brought to him by Bilbo, along with a deep mug of ale. Before the spoon had even touched his lips, Balin spoke up, resting his arms on the table.

"What news from the meeting in Eruduin?" Balin asked.

"Did they all come?" came another inquiry. Thorin placed the spoon back in the bowl, shifting his elbows on the table.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said and murmurs of approval echoed around the table.

"And what of the dwarves in the Iron Hills?" Dwalin asked, leaning forward on his forearm. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin breathed deeply, shifting again as steam rose from the thick broth in front of him. Just watching him Kayla knew that his news was not good.

"They will not come." His voice was a low growl, his eyes roving around the table. Many dwarves lowered their gazes or let out breaths of disappointment. Gandalf appeared grave for the first time that evening. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're…going on a quest?" Bilbo asked curiously as he peered from around Gandalf's shoulder, his thumbs hooked around the straps of his suspenders.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf suggested, his fingers lacing around each other as the hobbit eased out of the doorway to find a candle. Then he was unfolding a piece of parchment, standing and smoothing the wrinkles away as he began to speak.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf tapped the picture of the Lonely Mountain on the map. Bilbo had returned with a candle holder grasped in his small hand, leaning over Thorin's shoulder as Kayla leaned over Bofur's.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read slowly, glancing up as if looking for confirmation.

"Aye." replied Gloin with a slight groan, capturing the other's attention. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

The dwarves shook their heads whether in disbelief or wonder no one could say. Gandalf held his index finger over the bowl of his pipe, a small flame flickering to life as he sucked in his cheeks. He shook his finger to get rid of the small flame.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it was foretold." Oin said fingers tightened their grip on his ear horn. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Another set of murmurs made their way around the table.

"W-what beast?" Bilbo asked as all eyes turned to regard him. Bofur lifted his pipe from his lips, grasping the bowl in a gloved hand. The flaps of his hat quivered as he tilted his head.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said as he placed his pipe back into his mouth. "Air-borne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…extremely fond of precious metals—"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interrupted, his hands wringing themselves nervously. Suddenly the young dwarf at the end of the table leapt to his feet.

"I'm not afraid." Ori boasted, his face the bravest expression he could muster. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

He smiled proudly towards the others and Kida had to place a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, but a giggle escaped her mouth and all eyes were on her.

"What business does she have here?" Thorin snapped eyeing her, but she just smiled back completely un-perturbed her eyes glinting in the fire light.

"I'm here at Gandalf's request." She replied gesturing to Gandalf with a nod of her head.

"She will be a great asset to our quest." Gandalf replied.

"A woman has no place on this quest, she will only hinder us." Thorin said. The smile on Kida's face was still there, but seemed a little tenser.

"And how master dwarf would I be a hindrance?" Kida asked with a slight cock of her head still smiling a dangerous gleam in her green eyes. "I mean, you've only just met me, but already seem to know what I can and cannot do perhaps even my whole life story, so please enlighten me."

"I will not risk my company when we are under attack and they have to defend you." He snapped glaring at her.

"They will not have to for I can fight just as well as anyone else here. I do not carry Carak and Rakka around for the mere show of them." Kida said still smiling which only seemed to anger Thorin more. "You're not the only one to suffer the loss of their home. I lost my home in the Misty Mountains and my people to orcs you lost yours to a dragon. I cannot get my revenge nor can I reclaim my home, but I can help you do both."

Realization hit everyone present save Bilbo who looked on in confusion.

"You're a shifter, a skin changer." Bofur said with wide eyes and even Bilbo was impressed having never seen one before, in fact few had anymore.

"Yes I am." Kida replied with a nod then looked into Thorin's eyes.

"Prove it." Thorin said and before his eyes Kida shifted into a large lioness then back.

"I am Kida Lion Heart and I am going on this quest." Kida said smiling fully so her fangs showed before they slowly smoothed back down into normal looking teeth. As a skin changer she could partially change forming claws and fangs while in her bipedal form.

"She will be a great help to us, not only as a fighter, but a healer of great repute as well." Gandalf added when Thorin still seemed skeptical. "We need all the help we can get."

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us." Balin agreed. "But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best…nor brightest."

Kida stood back against the wall now that the focus was off of her and watched as the dwarves started to argue again. Fili slapped his hand down on the table calling attention to himself.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us, to the last dwarf!" He said as he slammed his fist into the table again.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said with an excited smile.

Kida bit her lip to keep her laughter in as she watched Gandalf sputter for a moment coughing on the smoke from his pipe.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I…I wouldn't say that, I…" Gandalf stuttered.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf continued to flounder.

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori pressed. "Go on give us a number!"

Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke; the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf killed. Thorin jumped up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest.

"Shazara!" he snapped glaring at everyone round the table. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes begin to look East, to the Mountain, assessing…wondering…weighing the risk. Perhaps the great wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is right fully ours? Our do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

With the last word, his voice rose to a shout, sending the dwarves around him into a roar of agreement, pipes and mugs lifting in salute.

"By striding through the front door, I suppose?" Kida said leaning back against the wall and starring up at the ceiling a soft smile on her lips as she lowered her gaze to meet Thorin's. "You and I both know that a dragon is much smarter than that."

"And what do you know of this matter?" Thorin grumbled.

"I know that a dragon has the best senses of any creature to walk middle earth. Even asleep it is ready to attack to defend its hoard placing itself strategically where it can tell if anyone enters its lair. I also know that you cannot charge it swords drawn and battle cries ringing unless you want to be incinerated, crunched, impaled, gutted, skinned, or of course my personal favorite eaten." Kida listed off sarcastically as she and Thorin continued to glare at her. "One moment you'll be celebrating an easy victory and the next you'll be dust in the wind."

"Dust?!" Bilbo squeaked.

"You also forget, the gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain." Balin added breaking the glaring contest between Thorin and Kida, Gandalf shifted forward in his chair, his hands resting on his knees.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said and a key appeared playing along his fingers. Thorin's eyes fixed on it as he once more lowered himself down into his chair.

"How came you by this?" He breathed out.

"It was given to me by your father…by Thrain." Gandalf answered with a small, sad smile. "For safekeeping. T'is yours now."

He extended his hand, and the key, towards the dark haired dwarf, who reached out hesitantly as if he couldn't believe it was real.

"If there is a key…then there must be a door." Fili spoke up and Gandalf nodded.

"These runes." Gandalf pointed his pipe towards the map. "Speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili observed with a grin and a nudge in his brother's side.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf replied with a heavy sigh. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can." Thorin glanced up from where he had been staring at the chart as the wizard looked towards him earnestly. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are clever and careful, I believe it can be done."

His eyes fell on Bilbo and Kida followed his gaze to the hobbit then snapped back to Gandalf in disbelief. There was no way this hobbit would last on such a journey. Gandalf met her gaze steadily and she reluctantly nodded her head in acceptance. If Gandalf thought he should come than she would abide by his wishes, but that didn't quall her worry.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori exclaimed.

"Hm, and a good one, too." Bilbo observed, still quite oblivious to his role in the discussion, "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin inquired, making the Bilbo turn around his searching behind him before turning back to the dwarves.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"He said he's an expert." Oin stated with a happy chuckle. Bilbo sputtered in protest, his hands coming up, palms outward as if he could push the very idea away.

"Me? No. No, no, no, no, no! I am not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo said. Gandalf leaned forward in frustration and exasperation. It was plain to Kayla that he was becoming tired of Bilbo's lack of charisma.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin observed in a dry tone as Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said shooting Kida a look who just smiled back like she was indulging a child. The Dwarves started to fight again and much louder than before.

Then a massive, booming voice overtook them all, shadows deepening around Gandalf as he struggled to his feet in his tight corner.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar, he is!" Everyone recoiled from Gandalf's temper instantly becoming quiet. He started to speak again in a calmer tone. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

"You asked me to find another member of this company and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know…including himself." Gandalf said as he sent a piercing look to Bilbo. Thorin was quiet for a long moment, and then finally nodded, the hobbits objections utterly ignored.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Thorin turned towards Balin. "Give him the contract."

Balin rose, digging in one of the many pouches that hung from his wide belt before pulling out a folded piece of parchment and handing it to Bilbo.

"We're off." Grunted Bofur with a grin as Bilbo looked over the contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, enumeration, funeral requirements, so forth." Balin explained as Bilbo began glancing over the document.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo mumbled in a strained voice. He turned towards the hallway, muttering to himself as they watched.

"I still say that the woman does not come." Thorin said.

"My name is not woman, it is Kida Lion Heart as I have said and I'm coming on this quest no matter what you say." Kida said resting her elbows on the back of Bofur's chair and placing her head in her hands as she met Thorin's glare with a steady look. Seeing that she was not going to back down he gestured to Balin to give her a contract as well. Kida did not even read it she simply took the quill Balin offered and signed.

"You're not going to read it?" Balin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care what the contract says, I'm doing this quest for a different reason other than reward." Kayla said as she handed the contract and Quill back to Balin.

"And what is your reason?" Thorin asked his gaze as hard as steel.

"Incineration?!" Bilbo squeaked out before Kida could answer gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh from your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said with a mischievous look in his eye. Kida watched as all of the color drained from Bilbo and he started to breathe hard.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin asked with a concerned expression. Bilbo bent over, nodding since he seemed unable to speak for a moment. He started to force breaths in and out, his hands braced on his knees.

"I-I feel a bit faint." He admitted as he straightened again with a wobble. Bofur leaned against the doorframe and continued his description.

"Think furnace…with wings." Bofur said thoughtfully.

"A-air, I n-ne-need air." Bilbo gasped out starting to sway a bit, but Bofur carried on.

"A flash of light, searing pain, then poof!" He gestured with his pipe. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo took in a few more breaths and stood up with a smile.

"Nope." Was all he said before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said shaking his head in frustration. Laughing to herself Kida made her way over to Bilbo and knelt down as she pulled out a vial from her pocket.

"What's that?" Ori asked.

"Smelling salts." Kida answered as she un-corked the vial and waved it under Bilbo's nose. With a few passes under his nose Bilbo jerked awake his eyes wide and panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf had just finished talking to Bilbo who was adamant that he was not coming and Thorin and Balin were talking in the hall. Kayla made herself comfortable on a window seat looking out over the shire at night. It was quiet, peaceful, and boring.

Kida was never one to stay still for long, always on the move whether it was wondering the forest of her home, traveling to great cities of many different kingdoms, or playing her pan flute, anything to keep going for she dare not look back, too much sadness for her liking.

Not being able to take it anymore she got up and walked over to the bookshelves and started to read the titles. Finding nothing of interest she started to aimlessly walk around the room poking at odds and ends that she found.

"You're not use to sitting still are you?" The dwarf called Bofur asked from where he sat pipe in hand.

"No, not at all and being on the edge of an adventure just make me all the more fidgety." Kida said as she took the seat next to him. "What about you Master Dwarf, what do you do to occupy yourself?"

"I'm a toy maker by trade and I do find enjoyment in my work." He answered with a smile. Kida instantly perked up in interest.

"Really, what kind?" Kida asked and Bofur went on to explain the types of toys he made. Digging through his satchel he pulled out a palm sized red robin and handed it to her. "It's beautiful; I've never seen it's like outside of the real thing itself."

"Thank you." Bofur beamed as he watched her look over the bird with awe, she really did like it.

"You have a great talent." Kida said as she handed him the bird back, but he shook his head.

"Keep it." He said smiling.

"Oh I couldn't, it's too nice." Kida said shaking her head.

"Please take it; I like it when my toys go to someone who appreciated them." He said.

"Then I will keep it and here, please take this in return." Kida said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather cuff bracelet. It was red leather with a spiral sun embroidered onto it in orange and yellow thread as well as a smooth oval topaz stone sewn into the middle.

"It is quit the piece, excellent workmanship. Did you make this?" Bofur asked looking over the bracelet.

"Thank you and yes I did make it, it's a hobby of mine and a great way to make money when need be." Kida answered with a smile as he placed it on his wrist.

"A perfect fit as well." He said.

"It's a strange thing, but when I make them or any kind of jewelry really it always seems to turn out that they fit perfectly to whomever they go to even though I have no idea who they are for while I make them." Kida said as Bofur nodded.

"It is the same with my toys as well." Bofur said thoughtfully. Before they could talk anymore they spotted Bilbo walking off to his room then Thorin and Balin came into the room shortly after. Everything went somber as Thorin leaned against the mantle while smoking his pipe.

A hum started up from one of the dwarves and soon the other joined in until it turned into a song. Kida watched as all of them became saddened and distant she herself could feel her memories of the past breaking though her barriers and coming to the forefront of her mind.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

Toclaimour long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

The dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!

Kida quietly stood to her feet and made her way outside grabbing her things on the way out. She sat down on a bench by the road and starred up at the stars and moon as she fingered her necklace. It had a smooth green cat eye stone in an oval shape with a gold edge and a gold chain. She usually kept it hidden under her clothes, but when troubled she would take it out and hold it. Kayla stared off into the distance losing herself to the dark memories that forever haunted her.

"I saw you leave." The stern voice of Thorin said from behind her.

"I needed the air." Kida replied not turning around as she slipped her necklace back under her shirt.

"You intend to accompany us despite what I say against the matter." He stated more than asked.

"Yes, I believe that was the statement I made earlier and I did sign the contract." Kida said finally turning around as she stood up looking Thorin straight in the eye her arms crossed.

"Fine, but one sign that you are falling behind or endangering my company and I will leave you behind." Thorin said with an even and stern look.

"Then I look forward to a long journey with you and your company." Kida said evenly as she walked over to a tree.

She hung her satchel and cloak on one of the branches. She was about to hang her swords as well, but Thorin stopped her.

"Let me see them." He said. She reluctantly handed them over and he un-sheathed them, his eyes widened in surprise.

"These are mithril swords." He said as he examined the inscriptions. "They are very rare, how did you come by them?"

"They have been in my family for countless generations and the story of how they were gained has long since been forgotten. They were my father's before he passed them to me." Kida said as she took them back and hung them with her cloak and satchel.

"You intend to sleep out here?" Thorin asked.

"I was never much for sleeping in doors when I could avoid it." Kida said with a shrug as she shifted and climbed to a comfortable branch and laid down on it. The only thing that remained the same were her green eyes, her clothes having shifted with her, but her necklace became visible hanging around her neck. "Do you want to know why I really want to help you Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Aye." Thorin replied slightly amazed at talking to a now talking lioness. Kida turned her eyes on his and stared down at him with deep feeling of thankfulness.

"Because you killed the killer of my people, Azog the Defiler was the leader of the orcs that raided my home." Kida said bowing her head. "That is a debt that I must repay in order to honor my people's memory, my families memory, which is why I must come."

With no more to say she nodded goodnight to Thorin before laying her head down on her large paws. Thorin watched her for a little longer before walking away back into the hobbit home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kida awoke with the first rays of the sun. She jumped from the tree and stretched her lithe feline form as she yawned. Straightening back up, she looked over the shire landscape as she morphed back into her bipedal form. She hadn't got a good look at the small town on the way in and now in the dawning light she could see the vibrant green grass that covered the rolling hills, gardens like patchwork dotted the landscape, and farm animals of all kind that were just beginning to stir.

"It's not nice to stare." Kida said in a playful voice as she turned around to face a flustered Bofur.

"Sorry Miss Kida I was coming to wake you, we are about to leave." Bofur said blushing a being caught starring at her.

"And Bilbo?" Kida asked as she grabbed her satchel and traveling cloak.

"We are leaving him, but me and the boys have a bet going on if he will catch up with us or not." Bofur said as they walked into the house were a more mild breakfast was being made.

"I think he will come, put me down." Kida said as they helped their plates. Fili and Kili happily made note of her bet. They soon left there after buying supplies and ponies in town for the journey then they sat out. Kida rode beside Gandalf on their respective horses. They were currently in the middle of a wooded area not too far outside of the shire.

"How much longer do you think he will take?" Kida asked Gandalf.

"Wait, wait!" The voice of Bilbo called out.

"Not long at all." Gandalf said with a smile.

"I signed it." Everyone halted their steeds looking over at the running hobbit who had his contract trailing behind him like a banner. Bilbo caught up to them and went straight to Balin handing him the contract while casting nervous glances around at the rest of the company. Balin took out a pocket-glass and inspected the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said with a smile as the Dwarves gave a cheer except for Thorin who looked less than impressed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered. Bilbo looked stricken and started to shake his head.

"No, no, no, no, that won't be necessary, thank you, but I…I'm sure I can keep up on foot." Bilbo stuttered out. "I…I…I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once….WAGH!"

Bilbo was cut off as he was picked up by two dwarves from behind and deposited on a pony. Bilbo looked extremely terrified sitting atop the pony and it was easy to see that the pony was getting annoyed with Bilbo as it tossed its head in agitation.

"Loosen your hold a bit, she'll follow the others no need to hold the reigns quite so tightly." Kida said as she rode next to him with Gandalf on the other side.

"I've never ridden a pony before." Bilbo said as he slackened his old a bit, but it was still closer to a death grip.

"I can see that." Kida said with a smile. "Don't worry, by the end of this quest you will become accustomed to it."

"Come on Nori, pay up." Oin called out. Nori tosses a sack of money back to Oin: then sacks of money begin to be tossed back and forth in the line as some of the dwarves laugh. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wager on whether or not you'd turn up. Most thought that you wouldn't." Gandalf answered.

"Which means big winnings for those of us that voted you would." Kida said as she caught her own pouch of gold winking at Bilbo.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked Gandalf who hummed lightly to himself then his hand shot up and he caught his own pouch of gold.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you." Gandalf said with a smile as stuffed the pouch into his satchel. Bilbo smiled lightly happy that some had confidence in him. They went on in silence for a short time when Bilbo suddenly sneezed.

"Ohh, all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said as he searched his pockets for a handkerchief, but is unable to find it. He looks up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop, stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company comes to a grumbling halt and the dwarves started to objecting and asking what the problem is.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked slightly frustrated.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. Everyone looked at him with a mixture of anger, frustration, and amusement.

"Here, use this." Bofur called out and tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it back to Bilbo who catches the rag and looks at is in disgust.

"Move on." Thorin called out. The dwarves laughed and begin to continue their journey.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journeys end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Gandalf said as they made their way. They traveled through many beautiful areas of Middle-Earth, including forests, hills, and plains.

-0-

They camped for the night near the edge of a large cliff that over looked a valley filled with trees. Kida sat near the fire with Fili and Kili watching as Bombur slept sucking in moths with every breath then exhaling them back into the air with a snore. It amazed her that they were still alive.

Her eyes switched to Bilbo who stood up with a clearly disgusted look on his face. He walked around the camp being careful of all of the sleeping dwarves and makes his way to the ponies. With her cat like night vision she could see him feeding his pony an apple glancing around to make sure no one was looking. Suddenly a scream split the quiet night air making the hair on the back of Kayla's neck and a growl built in her throat.

"What was that?" Bilbo said in a panicked voice as he ran over to the camp fire.

"Orcs." Kili answered in a low voice, another scream echoing in the valley.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated nervously. Kida felt every muscle in her body tense as her eyes darted for a sign of the foul beasts.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said his voice cautious.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep." Kili added. As they talked Kayla could feel her chest tighten as she remembered. "Quick and quiet; no screams. Just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away in fright; Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing, but the look on Kida's face is downright murderous.

"Fools." Kayla snapped and shot them a sharp look then slipped away shifting into her lion form.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice said sternly cutting off their laughter. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said as he and his brother looked shamefaced.

"No you didn't." Thorin said walking away. "You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walked over to the edge of the cliff scanning the valley below. Balin walked up to Fili and Kili with a sympathetic look.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first." Balin started his story. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race; Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin said. "That's when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, armor rent… wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

"Azog the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin said with pride. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." Balin's face fell. "But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Thorin turned away from the cliff and back to the camp where all of the dwarves were standing awake looking at him in awe and resect. Thorin walked back toward the fire between them his hands clasped behind his back.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"Her slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin bit out. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Thorin walked over to his previous roost and settled back down for the rest of the night as did the rest of the company except for Bofur. He looked around the camp, but could not spot Kida amongst them. His eyes caught Gandalf's who nodded toward a trail.

Bofur nodded and made his way down the trail only a little ways when he heard the sound of a music box. He followed the tinkling sound until he found Kida. She was in her bipedal form sitting against a tree with her knees drawn up to her chest and cradled in her hands was the source of the music, her pendant necklace which laid open in her hands. Bofur could see the troubled look in her eyes as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"You ok?" Bofur asked gently.

"They're wrong you know, about the screaming. There is screaming, orcs like it." Kida said as she straightened out her legs. "Did Gandalf send you after me?"

"He pointed me in the right direction when I noticed you missing." Bofur answered.

"Yeah, well it was getting a little…hard for me back there." Kida said with a wave of her hand. "Have you ever heard of my people and what became of them?"

"Only rumors." Bofur answered truthfully. "Some said that you're people grew tired of other races and reverted into your animal forms permanently others say they were wiped out by orcs."

"Well master dwarf they were right on both counts." Kida said. "They fell on us like waves of the ocean beating against a stone until it's worn away to nothing. It didn't happen all in one day, they would come, we would beat them back and they would send more until we had worn away and were forced to flee." Kayla said clenching her fists. "The orcs wiped most of my people of the Misty Mountains away until those that were left could not bear the grief and reverted to animals allowing all that made them skin changers to slip away until they could no longer remember how to change back, not that they cared to. As far as I know I am the last that changes back and forth."

A heavy silence fell as only the sound of her pendant music played.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Bofur said breaking the silence hoping to cheer her up.

"It was my mothers, my father gave it to her on their wedding day, he made it for her. Here look." Kida took it off and showed him the inside. Opposite the machinery that made the music was a picture of a man with ginger hair much like Kayla's and amber eyes and a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes like Kayla's. They were smiling happily as they held each other close the man resting his cheek on the top of the woman's head who rested her head against the man's chest. "My mother's name was Nalora and my father was Garret. I was there only child; they called me their little cub." Kida closed it back up ending the music and placed the necklace around her neck clutching the jewel in both of her hands holding it to her chest. "I'm all alone in this world."

"Not alone." Bofur said with a smile taking one of her hands in his. "You have us now. When we reclaim Erebor you can make a new home there, a new start."

"I think I'd like that." Kida said looking down at their joined hands. "It'd be nice to belong somewhere again."

"We better get back to camp or they'll come looking for us." Bofur said as he helped her up.

"Thank you Bofur." Kida said them leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before starting back to camp. Bofur's smile grew as he placed a hand to his cheek then he hastened to catch up with Kayla. As soon as she entered the camp Fili and Kili.

"Lady Kida, we apologize for our actions." Kili said as he and his brother bowed. "Gandalf told us what happened to your village and your people."

Kida shot Gandalf a look, not liking her personal story to be told without her knowledge, but he pretended to be interested in the sky at that moment avoiding her gaze.

"We did not mean to bring up bad memories." Fili added both of them looking chastised.

"It's alright, you did not know and please, my name is just Kida." Kida said waving them off as she sat back down next to the fire. "I'll take over the night watch, get some sleep."

The boys nodded going over to their bed rolls and laying down. Kida pulled out her pan flute and started to play a soft simple tune that seemed to calm everyone after the orc cries, but even as she played her eyes darted around them keeping ever vigil for danger.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain fell in sheets drenching everything it touched. It had been like this almost the whole of the day and the company was soaked to the bone. They were all cold, wet, and miserable. When it had first started had Kida looked over to see that Bilbo had no protection from the rain. She dug deeply into her satchel and pulled out an extra cloak and riding up to Bilbo placed it over him. Bilbo looked up in surprise then over to Kida.

"Thank you." Bilbo said as he pulled it around him.

"It is no trouble." Kida said with a smile. "Can't have you catching a cold."

"Do you think it will ever end?" Bilbo asked. The rain had continued throughout their day coming in torrents. Kida took a few tentative sniffs of the air.

"Oh yes, it will end before tonight, so we will sleep dry, do not worry." Kida said with a smile.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied also frustrated with the rain.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us." Gandalf answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two blue wizards; you know I quite forgot their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." Kida supplied.

"That's right, thank you Kida." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Anytime." Kida replied.

"You've met them?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh yes, I have met them all." Kida said with a nod. "They are each very interesting in their own ways."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great wizard or is he…" Bilbo paused for a moment. "more like you?"

Kida let out a snort of laughter while Gandalf looked slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." Gandalf said. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"What about skin changers? Are there any more of your people?" Bilbo asked Kida who stiffened at the question.

"Only one that I know of for certain, I have not seen any more for many years." Kida said looking down at where he hands gripped the reigns of her pony.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo said seeing her sad mood.

"You didn't know." Kida said waving it off.

It wasn't long after this that they came upon the ruins of a farmstead. The house that once stood was nothing more than a skeleton of what it once was and nature had begun to reclaim it as its domain once again.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin said as everyone dismounted. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his wife used to live here." Gandalf said as he walked through the ruined farmhouse.

"What do you mean used to?" Kida asked suspiciously. Her nose was picking up a scent, but it had become too faint with time to place properly. Gandalf gave her an uneasy look, but did not answer.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called out.

"Aye?" Gloin replied.

"Get the fire going." Thorin said.

"Right you are." Gloin said and did as he was told.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin replied glaring up at Gandalf.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf listed off.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin snapped.

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried to reason.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin said with great anger. "You ask me to seek out the very people that betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf said with equal anger born of frustration. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped. They glared at each other for a time more, but Gandalf finally gave up and stomped off angrily while muttering to himself, leaving the camp. He practically charged through the dwarves as they scattered out of his way.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo called out to the wizard. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf replied or rather shouted.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf snapped sharply. Everyone starred after the wizard as he left in silence.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin ordered breaking the silence.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked looking to Balin who shook his head unsure.

"Oh I'm sure he will." Kayla said with a reassuring smile.

"How do you know?" Bilbo asked.

"Because if he brought me in on this quest only to abandon me I will hunt him down and drag him back." Kida said cheerfully as she unsaddled her pony and made up her bed roll for the night. Bombur's stew was ready by the time the sun had set and everyone was enjoying his culinary skill. Kida looked over to Bilbo who was fidgeting.

"Bilbo calm down, he'll be back." Kida said from where she stood by the fire.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo said.

"Who?" Bofur asked from where he was serving the soup.

"Gandalf." Bilbo answered.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses." Bofur said off handily.

"I think that's just the way he is, being a wizard has nothing to do with it." Kida said shaking her head as she watched Bombur try to take the spoon from Bofur.

"Aye, that is probably so." Bofur said with a laugh as he handed two bowls of soup to Bilbo. "Here take this to the lads."

Bilbo nodded taking the soup and walking to where the ponies were kept. Bombur finally got the spoon and tried to take some more soup.

"Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur said snatching the spoon back. Bombur started to walk away, but while Bofur had been dealing with him Kid had nabbed another bowl of soup and snuck it to Bombur who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." He said very softly slightly surprising Kida who thought that he was mute. Now she knew that he was just shy or maybe he was just too busy eating to talk.

"Just don't tell your brother." Kida replied with a smile. She watched Bombur walk over to his bed roll then turned around only to come face to face with Bofur who had his arms crossed and one of his eyebrows raised.

"I saw that." He said nodding over to Bombur.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kida said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Right." Bofur drew out not believing her for a moment.

"What, everyone was allowed two bowls and I didn't want my second." Kida said with a shrug as she sat down. "No use in letting it go to waste."

"Whatever you say miss Kida." Bofur said shaking his head in amusement as he sat down next to her their shoulders touching.

"It's a beautiful night." Kida said as she looked up at the stars.

"Aye." Bofur agreed following her gaze to the stars then back to her. She had her head tilted back so that her long hair fell away from her face and the moon illuminated her features. A dreamy look over came Bofur's face as he starred at her. "Beautiful."

Kida looked over to Bofur and blushed when she saw him starring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kida asked.

"Oh no, I just, um… aye…it's just a smudge." Bofur stuttered out a lie having realized that he had been starring then reached up and put his hand to her face pretending to brush it away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Kida met his soft gaze with one of her own as he moved closer to her.

"Trolls." Fili and Kili called out as they ran back into camp causing Bofur and Kida to spring apart and shoot to their feet.

"They took some of the ponies." Fili said.

"And they have the hobbit." Kili added.

"To arms." Thorin ordered and everyone rushed to do as told. Kili and Fili ran ahead to where the troll camp was while everyone gathered their weapons. Kida shifted into her lioness form and charged into the woods behind Fili and Kili with the others on her trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Kida had arrived on the edge of the troll camp long before the others having outdistanced them in her lioness form.

"Drop him." She heard Kili order.

"You what?" A troll asked in confusion.

"I said drop him." Kili ordered again. The troll holding Bilbo threw him at Kili knocking him to the ground then advanced. Kida burst out of the clearing standing between them with a might roar causing the trolls to fall back.

"What is it?" A troll asked looking down at the lioness.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"Can we eat it?" The last asked.

Luckily they were distracted long enough for the rest of the company of dwarves to come in battle cries bellowing. They begin fighting the trolls hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. Kida roared as she raked her claws across the hides of the trolls causing them to scream in pain.

As the others fought Bilbo grabbed one of the trolls knives and goes back over to the pony pin amazingly avoiding all of the fighting. He cuts the ropes freeing the ponies, but it does not go un-noticed by the leader of the trolls.

To her right Kida saw one of the trolls grab Ori by his head. She charged leaping into the air and onto the trolls back digging all four paws of claws into his skin causing him to drop Ori. The troll flung himself around violently tying to dislodge her. Finally he managed to grab her and throw her into a nearby tree.

"Kida!" Bofur called out when he saw her slump to the ground morphing back into her bipedal form unconscious.

"Bilbo." Kili called out.

"No." Thorin yelled.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." A troll said as he and another took hold of Bilbo's arms and legs causing the fight to come to a stop. Thorin looked up at Bilbo in frustration then plants his sword in the ground. The others grudgingly follow suit throwing their weapons angrily on the ground. The trolls tied Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori, and Nori to a spit over a roaring fire while the rest were tied up in sacks. Kida had woken up and was still rather groggy making it impossible for her to concentrate enough to shift into her lioness form.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." A troll said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another said.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori called out from the spit.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The troll agreed.

"Untie us you monsters!" Oin yelled.

"Take on someone your own size." Gloin yelled.

"Never mind seasoning them; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The troll said and hearing this Bilbo got an idea.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted struggling to his feet still in the sack. "You are making a huge mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori yelled.

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

"Uh, I mean with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo stuttered out facing the trolls. Kida started to come out of her stooper and catches on to what Bilbo is doing.

"What about the seasoning?" The cook asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked making a face. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves don't take kindly to this statement from Bilbo and start yelling insults at him.

Kida rolled her eyes as she started to try and think of a plan, but what could she do? She might be able to free herself and a few of the others, but that would do no good with the ones trapped on the spit as prisoners. Plus facing down three trolls on her own didn't have a pleasant outcome for anyone no matter how many different ways she thought a plan up. There only hope would be the timely reappearance of Gandalf.

"What do you know about cooking dwarfs?" The leader troll asked.

"Shut up and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." The cook said.

"Uh, th…the secret to cooking dwarf is, um…" Bilbo began to stutter again trying to come up with something.

"Yes, come on." The cook pressed.

"It's uh…" Bilbo grasped.

"Tell us the secret." The troll ordered.

"Ye…yes, I'm telling you the secret is…" Now Bilbo was really thinking hard when his face lit up. "To skin them first!"

"Tom, get my filleting knife." The cook said. Now Kida was really awake. This had gone from a brilliant distraction to a bad dream.

"If I get you, you little…" Gloin threatened.

"I won't forget that." Dwalin said angrily.

"What a load of rubbish!" The leader troll scoffed. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Kida noticed Bilbo looking to the tree line and following his gaze saw a bit of grey darting through the trees.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The stupid troll said as he grabbed Bombur and held him up by his legs.

"Not…not that one, he…he's infected!" Bilbo said quickly before the troll could bite off Bombur's head.

"You what?" The leader troll asked.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his…tubes." Bilbo said making a face at his own ridiculous lie. The troll hastily drops Bombur back on the pile of dwarves in disgust making them all groan.

"In…in fact they all have, they're…infested with parasites." Bilbo said quickly. "It's terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites!" Kili shouted angrily. "You have parasites."

"What are you talking about laddie?" Gloin shouted.

The rest of the dwarves started to shout how they didn't have parasites at the same time yelling insults at Bilbo who rolled his eyes in agitation as they messed up his plan. Kida and Thorin understand Bilbo's plan and kick the others giving them pointed looks. They then understand the plan and change their tune, but it is too abrupt.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin shouted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"We're riddled." Nori yelled.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori yelled.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori shouted.

"What would you have us do, then, let them all go?" It was clear right away that the leader didn't believe them.

"Well…" Bilbo said thoughtfully.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The leader snarled as he poked Bilbo in the stomach. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" Bilbo said insulted.

"Fools?" The cook said confused.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted as he appeared on top of a large rock above the troll camp.

"Who's that?" The cook asked.

"No idea." The leader said.

"Can we eat him to?" The idiot asked.

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud scream and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheered as did the ones on the spit although they still looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin griped.


	8. Chapter 8

Gandalf walked amongst the stone trolls and thumps one of them with his staff a pleased look on his features. The dwarves are busy regaining their possessions that the trolls had taken, mainly being their clothes for the ones that were on the spit. Kida was with Gandalf looking over the stone statues to give them their privacy. Her whole face had erupted when she realized they were all in their underwear, especially when she saw Bofur.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked as he walked up to them.

"To look ahead." Gandalf answered.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked

"Looking behind." Gandalf said as he looked over the company. Nasty business. Still they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said.

"You're so stubborn." Kida scoffed as she shook her head which made her slightly dizzy. She put a hand to her head and drew it back to see it stained now with blood. She walked away finding a rock to sit on and grabbed her satchel.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf said sharply and for a moment Thorin looked repentant.

Kida pulled out a cloth and some ointment then brushed her fingers over her head looking for the where wound was exactly, but her head hurt so much that she couldn't pinpoint it. Bofur saw her struggling and walked over.

"Here, let me." He said taking the rag and ointment. There was a cut had already started to dry above her right eye from her impact with the tree. Bofur wet the rag with some water and gently wiped away the dirt and blood from her face cleaning the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little, but the ointment will take care of it." Kida replied as he spread the clear ointment over the wound making Kida sigh in relief. She also enjoyed the feeling of his touch. His fingertips were heavily calloused and where ever he touched tingles spread throughout her whole body. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Bofur replied handing her the supplies back reluctantly. He had enjoyed gently running his fingertips over her smooth skin, but he couldn't keep putting medicine on her wound forever.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf answered as he and Thorin shared a meaningful look. "They could not have moved in daylight."

There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said. They spent the rest of the morning in search of the cave finding it nestled amongst some rocks and trees. Nori, Bofur, Gloin, and Dwalin went in with Gandalf and Thorin leaving the rest behind to stand watch.

"Oh what's that stench?" Nori complained as they entered the cave. Many of the dwarves coughed and wretched the pungency. Inside they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"It's a troll hoard." Gandalf said and that pretty much explained everything. "Be careful what you touch."

"Seems such a shame to leave it lying around." Bofur said as he nudged the dirt around revealing even more gold coins. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed." Gloin said with a smile. "Nori get a shovel."

Thorin walked to the back of the cave looking through the piles of valuables that mixed with the piles of trash. He comes to find two cobweb covered swords mixed in with the junk as Gandalf approaches him.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin said as he examined the weapons.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf said as drew the sword from the sheath a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Realizing that they are elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in disgust. "You could not wish for a finer blade."

At Gandalf's sharp reprimand Thorin reluctantly holds on to the sword and draws it out of its sheath a few inches as well. Nori, Bofur, and Gloin fill a chest with treasure then bury it in a hole as Dwalin looks on with slight amusement.

"We're making a long term deposit." Gloin said noticing his look.

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin called out. "Come on let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori."

On his way out Gandalf steps on something metallic, brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds another smaller sword.

"Bilbo." Gandalf said as he walked over to where Bilbo was sitting.

"Hmm?" Bilbo hummed.

"Here." Gandalf handed him the sword he had found. "This is about you size."

"I can't take this." Bilbo said looking down at the sword.

"The blade is of elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf said.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo continued to argue.

"And I hope you never have to." Gandalf said. "But if you do, remember this; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Suddenly there was a loud rustle in the underbrush and Thorin came rushing back.

"Something's coming." Thorin said.

"Gandalf…" Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Stay together." Gandalf ordered. Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

Bilbo slowly draws his sword starring down at the blade then follows the others into the woods. Through the trees on a sled drawn by large rabbits a man in brown robes came bellowing at the top of his lungs pulling up just short of the company.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He yelled.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said with a smile that quickly turned into a concerned look. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf." Radagast said. "Something's wrong. Something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, but then Radagast noticed Kida.

"Kida, I have not seen you for a time." Radagast said with a smile.

"Hello Radagast." Kida said with a smile as she gripped the wizard's wrist in greeting which he returned in kind. "It has been too long, but I believe you have something important to tell Gandalf."

"Right." Radagast said then opened his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens it again, but closes it again. He had forgotten what he was going to say. "Oh just give me a minute, Um, oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curled up his tongue and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old…" Gandalf pulls a stick incest out of the brown wizard's mouth. "Stick insect."

The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered as Kida just looks amused. Gandalf takes Radagast a few paces away from the company to speak privately. Kida was leaning against a tree nearby using her keen hearing to listen in on what the wizards were talking about and none of it was good. A necromancer was an extremely dangerous foe engrossed in the darkest of dark magic. Suddenly a howl in the distance sounds making everyone tense up.

"Was that a wolf? Are there… are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur said as everyone drew their weapons.

From behind a nearby crag, a warg appears snarling its mouth drippings; it leaps into the midst of the company knocking one of the dwarves down. Thorin kills it using the elven blade. Another warg attacks from the other side; Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo said and really started to feel panicked.

"Who did you tell about you quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf question Thorin.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf snapped raising his voice.

"No one, I swear." Thorin replied forcefully. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf answered.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't." Ori said from up the hill. We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw the off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits;" Radagast said in a confident voice. "I'd like to see them try."


	9. Chapter 9

The orc leader of the warg riders and his wargs are searching the forest for the company when suddenly Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest and the wargs instantly give chase.

"Come and get me! Haha!" Radagast taunted as they went speeding over the rocky terrain. Gandalf and Kida watched from behind a rock as Radagast and the wargs disappear in the distance.

"He really is a great wizard like you." Kida said with a smile which Gandalf returned.

"I like to think so." Gandalf said then they gathered the company and started to run. "Come on, stay together."

The company rushes across the rocky plain while in the distance Radagast is being chased by the wargs. One of them crashes while trying to catch him as the company runs across the plain, they see the wargs not to far from them, and so they hide behind the rocks.

"Move." Thorin said when it was all clear.

As the company runs Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducks, but the orc on the warg behind him gets knocked off. The chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no. Come back." Thorin whispered loudly. Kida snatched the young dwarf by the collar and pulled him back until the coast was clear.

"Clear." Kida said.

"Come on! Quick" Gandalf urged. Kida took the lead as they ran her keen eyes on the lookout for trouble. Gandalf joined her and took her elbow. She looked up at him and he nodded in one direction. It was then that she realized were they were and how close they were to someone.

"He won't be happy." Kida said with a cautious glance back at Thorin who was coming up to them as they urged the dwarves on.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

Gandalf and Kayla share a look, but don't answer and run on. The warg scouts continue to chase Radagast, but one of them stops and scents the air. The dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout on his warg appeared on top of the outcropping, scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the warg.

The warg and the orc on it fall near the dwarves, and the orc staggered to its feet and charged the dwarves. They are so busy with the orc that they don't see the warg stalking toward them, but Kida does. With a roar it charged, but so did Kida shifting as she jumped in the air tackling it to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground biting and clawing at each other. It pinned her to the ground and was about to rip into Kida's throat, but Kayla raked her claws across its face causing it to fall back with a pained howl then the dwarves finished it off. The sounds of their fight carried over the rocky plains quite far and reached the ears of the other warg riders. They stop chasing the brown wizard as they hear the roars and the screams from behind the rocks.

"Kida, are you ok?" Bofur said as he ran over to her.

"A little bruised and battered, but I'm ok." Kida said as she morphed back to her bipedal form and indeed she was covered in a few bruises and a shallow cut along her upper right arm.

"The dwarf scum are over there! After them!" The orc leader ordered. The warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the company. Bofur took hold of Kida's hand as they ran.

"Move run!" Gandalf ordered as the company ran through the grassy plain; wargs begin to surround them from all sides.

"There they are." Gloin shouted as the warg scouts closed in.

"This way quickly!" Gandalf shouted. They run for a while longer, and then halt in a clearing as they see wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming." Kili shouted.

"Everyone stay together." Kida shouted as she and Bofur were forced to let go of each other's hands in order to take hold of their weapons.

"Kili shoot them." Thorin ordered.

"We're surrounded." Fili shouted. Kili began shooting the wargs and the warg riders, killing some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled and looking around they saw that the wizard had indeed disappeared.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled. The dwarves gather close to each other near a large group of rocks as the wargs close in. Ori shot a rock at the leader, but it bounced off with no effect. Kida grabbed him pulling him back then took out one of her daggers and shoved it into his hands.

"I don't think your slingshot will do any good right now, stay close." Kida said as Ori nodded his head holding the dagger in both of his hands.

"Hold your ground." Thorin ordered as the wargs closed in. Suddenly Gandalf popped out from a crack in the rocks.

"This way you fools." Gandalf shouted disappearing back into the crack. Bofur grabbed Kida and pulled her along pulling her down into the crack. They both tumbled down getting tangled up followed by the others.

"Nine, ten." Gandalf counted off.

"Kili, run." Thorin shouted.

Thorin and Kili jump into the crack last just as the wargs reach the pile of rocks. An elfish horn sounds and before the orcs can reach the crack a group of mounted elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the wargs and orcs. The company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Gandalf had his staff at the ready, but it is clear that the orc is dead. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make.

"Elves." Thorin spat as Dwalin walked to the back of the cave were he found a pathway leading away.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin said as he walked back to the main group. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said as he once again took hold of Kida's hand.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

The company followed the path which was quite narrow, a crack between two tall cliffs. At times the dwarves had difficulty getting through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area where there is a valley below, and in that valley it the city of Rivendell.

"The valley of Imraldis, in the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said with a faint smile.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed out in wonder.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin bit out.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valet is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf snapped.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin argued.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said and then led the company on.

They walk across a bridge and enter Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about as Bilbo gaze in awe at the beauty of the place, but the dwarves look uneasy. Kida squeezes Bofur's hand and gives him a comforting smile.

"It'll be ok, besides how most elves are know it all snooty up tight beings some of them aren't half bad." Kida said with a wink. Bofur just managed another uneasy smile gripping her hand tightly in his. A dark haired elf walked down a flight of stairs and greeted them.

"Mithrandir." The elf greeted. "Lady Kida."

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf said.

"It is good to see you again." Kida said with a smile as the dwarves murmur amongst each other in distrust. Bofur eyed the elf that seemed to know Kida with a jealous look pulling Kida closer. She looks at Bofur and a blush steals across her face at his jealous protective look he's shooting at Lindir.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

"Lastanmen I athrannedh I vruinen." Lindir said in elvish. (We had heard you crossed into the valley.)

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied with a regretful look.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Suddenly the elfish horn from earlier is heard again. The company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"Ifridi bekar!" Thorin shouted in dwarfish. (Ready weapons) "Hold ranks."

The dwarves bunch together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; Bofur pulled Bilbo back into the circle as he held Kida's hand tightly. The mounted elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf." Elrond greeted as Gandalf bowed gracefully. Elrond nodded to Kida to which she replied with a nod. "Lady Kida."

"Lord Elrond." Kida said with a smile as she rubbed the back of Bofur's hand with her thumb in a soothing manner.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?" Gandalf said in elfish. (My friend! Where have you been?)

"Faranmen lamhoth I udul o charad. Gadnnem rim na lant Vedui." Elrond said. (We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew number near the Hidden Pass.) Elrond dismounted from his horse and shares a hug with Gandalf. He then held up an orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah that may have been us." Gandalf said a little guiltily. Thorin stepped forward and Elrond looked upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted him.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said with a glare.

"You have your grandfathers bearing." Elrond said. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin said. Ignoring this insult, Elrond turned to the rest of the company and speaks in elfish.

"Nathro I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vann a nethail vin." Elrond said. (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled. The dwarves did not understand what he had said. "Does he offer us insult?"

The dwarves grow tense and grip their weapons uneasily.

"No master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf spoke in exasperation. The dwarves quickly huddle up discussing the proposal in low whispers before separating.

"Ah well in that case lead on." Gloin said.


	10. Chapter 10

Kida smoothed down the elven gown she had been given after she had cleaned up. It was a dark green long bell sleeved off the shoulder dress with golden flowers embroidered along the bodice, the edge of the bell sleeves, and the bottom of the skirt with golden flower petals embroidered throughout the skirt as if they were carried in the wind.

She wore her hair so it tumbled down her back in loose waves decorated with small braids, charms, and beads that she never took out of her hair and around her neck was her mother's necklace. She then picked up the carved robin Bofur had given her when they first met and smiled softly as she thought of him.

He was quit dear to her and had become so in such a short time that she worried that he did not feel the same. There was a knock on the door breaking her from her thoughts. Kida slipped the carved bird that was never far from her into the pocket of the dress and walked over to the door pulling it open to find Lindir smiling on the other side.

"Hello Lindir, can I help you?" Kida asked returning the smile.

"I have come to escort you to dinner." Lindir said with a small bow.

"Thank you." Kida said as she curtsied in return to his bow. He offered her his arm which she took and led her to where they were to eat. "It is good to see you again Lindir."

"You as well Kida, how have you faired?" Lindir asked leading her down the halls.

"Oh very well, I have been traveling much of Middle Earth and have seen much of its beauty." Kida said with a wistful smile. "I went to the White City of Gondor, the Golden Hall of Rohan, and I've seen the great Mellon trees of Lothlorien as well as the rolling hills of the Shire recently."

"You have traveled much." Lindir said with a laugh as they entered the dining hall. "And has the lady found a gentleman yet?"

"Oh Lindir, must you ask me such questions?" Kida said with a blush thinking of Bofur.

"So you have." Lindir said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but I'm not saying anything until it is certain." Kida replied slipping her hand into her pocket wrapping her fingers around the robin as she started to giggle as they entered the dining area. The moment Bofur saw the two smiling together his stomach went sour, they were obviously very close.

The dwarves were sitting around tables in the elven court, eating. However they looked less than appreciative of the elves' vegetables. An elf maiden was playing the flute accompanied by a harp

"Try it, just a mouthful." Dori said trying to persuade his little brother to eat a lettuce leaf.

"I don't like green food." Ori said stubbornly.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin said as he looked through his bowl of greens. Oin holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at it in disgust.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked as he looked up and down the table.

Kida felt truly bad for the dwarves who practically lived off of meat and little else. The flute player stepped closer to the table and Oin who did not like the sound stuffed a napkin in his hearing trumpet and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music.

Lindir led her to the head of the table to sit although she would rather have been sitting with Bofur. Lindir took the seat next to her and soon Elrond sat at the head and Gandalf across from them as well as Thorin. Elrond started to examine the swords Gandalf and Thorin found in the trolls' hoard.

"This is Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond said handing the sword back to Thorin. "May it serve you well." Thorin accepted the sword with a nod then Elrond examined Gandalf's sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the first age…"

Kida noticed Bilbo pull out his sword and examine it.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin said also seeing him pull out his sword.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo questioned.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener really." Balin said with a small smile. Bilbo drooped at these words and Kayla couldn't have that.

"Then it will be up to Bilbo to make a name for his sword for Orcrest and Glamdring were not always called so, once they were just finely crafted swords. It's a great honor to name a sword." Kida said with an encouraging smile to Bilbo who seemed a little happier.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf said earing a perturbed look from Thorin.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked.

Gandalf gestured that they should continue this conversation else ware. Elrond led Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin to his study leaving the rest to return to their quarters. Lindir offered to escort her back to her room, but she turned him down, Kida had a mission in mind.

Kida had been wondering through the wilderness in shock after the loss of her home and Gandalf had found her. He took her to Rivendell to find sanctuary and rest as well as first aid. She had stayed there for a time until she was back on her feet and in that time she learned of the vegetarian ways of the elves. She often had to go hunting on her own is she wanted meat.

Knowing that the dwarves must still be hungry she went into the kitchens and raided them of most of their pastries and other sweets. She gathered everything up making sure not to get caught and put everything into a large basket. She then made her way to the dwarves quarters hoping to see Bofur and maybe convince him for a walk around Rivendell. She knocked on the door that was answered by Kili.

"Hello Kida." Kili said with a smile.

"Hi Kili, here I thought you all might like this, it's not meat, but it's better than just vegetables and fruit." Kayla said holding out the large basket which he took with an even larger smile.

"Ha ha, indeed it is." Kili said taking the basket. "I'd invite you in, but not all of us are properly attired."

"That's ok." Kida said waving him off. "Oh uh Kili could you see if Bofur might want to go for a walk with me?"

"I'll go and see." Kili said giving her a playful wink making her blush. She could hear them talking on the other side of the door then Kili returned with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but…he said…I mean he's asleep already." Another uproar of laughter sounded. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Kida said knowing that for some reason he was lying. No one could sleep with that noise, so that meant he didn't want to see her which hurt her deeply. "Tell him if he changes his mind he'll find me in the garden just down the way. I'll be there for a while."

"I will tell him." Kili said. "Goodnight Kida."

"Goodnight Kili." Kida replied walking away.

Kili disappeared back into the room and walked over to where Bofur was sitting by the fire they had made out of the elves furniture. They were roasting sausages over a fire and the moment they saw what Kili had they descended like locus relieving him of it then settled back down. Bofur, seeing a heavy Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl, looks at his sausage thoughtfully.

"Bombur." Bofur called out.

As Bombur looks up, Bofur throws him the sausage. Bombur catches it; the weight of the sausage is just too much for the bench, and it breaks; Bombur falls to the floor with a great thud along with all of his food. The dwarves laugh uproariously. Kili made his way over to a chuckling Bofur and sits down next to him.

"She really wanted to see you." Kili said causing Bofur to stop laughing. "She was quite sad when I told her you weren't coming out."

"Ah she doesn't want me, she has that Lindir fellow." Bofur said waving him off.

"But she didn't come knocking on his door did she." Kili said, but Bofur didn't look convinced. "She told me to tell you that she would be in the garden if you changed your mind."

"Really?" Bofur asked.

"Yes." Kili said. Bofur bit his lip for a moment before scrambling to his feet and rushing to the door. "BOFUR!"

"What?" Bofur asked hand on the door knob.

"Your clothes." Kili said. Looking down Bofur found that he was still in his long johns.

"Right." Bofur said quickly getting back into his clothes before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Kida walked into the garden and sat on a stone bench under a tree with pink flowers blooming on it and starred up at the crescent moon. She tried to think of what she could have done to make Bofur not want to see her, but could think of nothing.

"There you are Kida." Gandalf said as he came into the garden.

"You were looking for me?" Kida asked.

"Yes, I have an important task for you." Gandalf said as he glanced around. "I need you to get the dwarves out of here before day break without anyone seeing them. Take then through the hidden pass and tell them to go to the Misty Mountains, tell then to wait for us there. I'll need you to keep anyone from finding out they're gone for as long as you can."

"Why don't you tell them this?" Kida asked standing up.

"They are being watched." Gandalf said.

"Of course they are." Kida said with a deep frown. "Then I will need a distraction in order to get them out." Kida said as she tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I think I know someone who will help me."

"Then I put my trust in you." Gandalf said as Elrond walked into the garden.

"Good evening Lord Elrond." Kida said with a smile.

"To you as well Kida." Elrond replied. "I'm afraid that I must take Gandalf for a time."

"Well if you must." Kida said rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way.

"Goodnight Kida." Gandalf said with twinkling eyes as he and Elrond left the garden. Kida ran back to the company's quarters and was rounding the corner when she ran right into Bofur who was coming out of the room. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"Kida!" He said in surprise.

"Sorry Bofur." Kida said as she straightened back up still holding on to his arms. "I need to speak to everyone right away."

"They are not all dressed properly." Bofur said.

"Then tell them to cover up, it's an emergency." Kida said and Bofur quickly nodded going back into the room. As soon as everyone was descent Bofur allowed Kida to come in. Her eyes widened at the sight of the decimated room, but brushed it off in light of the situation. "Where is Thorin and Balin?"

"We're here, what is it?" Thorin asked stepping into the room followed by Balin.

"You were right about the elves, they will try to stop you." Kida said.

"I knew it, they cannot be trusted." Thorin snapped.

"They can't help it, they think they know everything and sometimes it blinds them to what is really there. I know of a way out of Rivendell where no one will see you go, but we must leave now." Kida said urgently.

"Everyone pack up." Thorin ordered and everyone set about gathering their supply.

"Give me time to distract the guards and I will come back for you." Kida said and Thorin nodded tightly.

Kida walked over to the door and sent a look over her shoulder to Bofur who was rolling up his bed roll. She had wanted to ask him why he hadn't wanted to see her, but now was not the time. She ran down the hall and knocked on the door then waited for someone to answer.

"Kayla!" An elven woman said in surprise and pulled Kida into a hug. She had long wavy dark golden hair and cornflower blue eyes. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Marisa, I need to speak to your husband, is he here?" Kida asked.

"Yes, I'll go get him." Marisa said and soon as she was gone Lindir came.

"Kida, what is it?" Lindir asked.

"Lindir you are a dear friend of mine and you know I wouldn't ask you for this favor unless it was absolutely necessary." Kida said. Glancing back Lindir stepped out of the door closing it behind him.

"Why so I have the feeling that what you are about to ask me to do will not be to my liking at all?" Lindir said.

"Oh you're going to hate it, but it must be done." Kida said.

"I'm listening." Lindir said.

"I need to sneak the dwarves out of Rivendell." Kida said.

"You're right, I do hate it." Lindir said.

"I know, I only need time to get them into the wild, from there they will be on their own." Kida said.

"You are not going with them?" Lindir asked.

"No, I'll stay behind with Gandalf then go on with him to meet them later on." Kida said looking up at Lindir with imploring eyes. "Please Lindir, this is important."

"Fine, I will do as you say, but I can only give you until a little after sunrise." Lindir conceded. Kida pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Lindir." Kida said. "You're the best."

"I know." Lindir said with a smile then they went their separate ways. Kida gathered the dwarves and when the coast was clear they bolted.

"Come on." Kida said as she led the dwarves through the less used corridors all the while keeping an eye out for any obstacles. She led them up to a tapestry and pulled it aside to reveal a stair case. "This will lead you out of Rivendell, just stay on the path."

"You're not coming with us?" Bofur asked. Kida looked at him with a small smile as the dwarves filed into the passage way.

"No, I have to keep them from finding out you're gone. There is only so much Lindir can do. If I get him in trouble his wife will kill me." Kida said. "Gandalf and I will catch up with you though, in the Misty Mountains. I already told Thorin and Balin this, they know the plan."

"His wife?!" Bofur said in surprise. "He's married?"

"Yes, been that way for as long as I've known him." Kida said glancing around making sure no one was coming as she urged them up the stairs.

"That's fantastic." Bofur said with a bright smile.

"Why is that…?" Before Kida could finish her question Bofur pulled her into a kiss. He pulled back with a blush as Kida put her fingers to her lips with a small smile. The sound of approaching footsteps broke the moment reminding them of the situation.

"Come on laddie, there'll be time for that later." Balin said as he hurried Bofur up the passage.

"Be safe." Kida said as she closed the tapestry and quickly walked away nodding politely to the elves as they passed by. She spent the rest of the morning getting ready to leave with Gandalf. She walked down the hall in search of the wizard when she spotted Lindir. "Lindir, where's Gandalf?"

"This way, I was actually on my way to inform them that the dwarves were gone." Lindir said making Kida's head snap over to him.

"Them?" She asked.

"The White Wizard and Lady Galadriel have come." Lindir said with a significant look.

"Oh." Kaida squeaked out. She followed him up the steps to where the four powerful beings were meeting. Upon gaining their attention Lindir bowed before speaking.

"My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they've gone." Lindir said. Instantly Kida felt all eyes turn to her and did her best to hide all of her thought behind a blank face. After all only Galadriel could read minds and by the look on her face Kida could tell she already knew what had happened. Just having Elrond and Saruman starring holes into her trying to figure out what she knew was giving her a headache.

"My lords and Lady." Kida greeted with a bow then turned to Gandalf. "I will wait for you at the base of the stairs."

She turned on her heel and walked down the stairs with Lindir following leaving them to discuss the matter of the missing dwarves.

-0-

The dwarves followed the path that Kida had pointed out to them hiking along away from Rivendell.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge into the Wild." Thorin warned. "Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

"Aye." Balin replied taking the lead. Bilbo turned around looking back a Rivendell longingly.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin said sending a clear unsaid warning that if he fell behind he would be left behind. Thorin turned and walked away as Bilbo sent one more look at the beautiful city over his shoulder.

"Come on laddie." Bofur said patting the hobbit on the shoulder also feeling reluctant to leave if only for a different reason.


	12. Chapter 12

The dwarves crossed the treacherous Misty Mountains made more dangerous by the pouring rain and billowing winds of a fierce storm that brewed around them. The trail was narrow and dangerous with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. The lightening of the storm flashed followed by the deep roar of thunder.

"Hold on." Thorin called out of the noise. Bilbo slipped as the stone beneath his feet gave way and he starts to fall into the chasm. Dwalin and Bofur manage to pull him back in time before he was lost. "We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled.

They all looked up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air hitting the mountainside above them, causing rocks to shower down on them as they pressed them against the Cliffside.

"This is no thunderstorm." Balin said pointing into the distance. "It's a thunder battle. Look!"

A stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain and rips a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true." Bofur said as he walked to the edge of the cliff starring in wonder at the giants. "Giants; stone giants."

"Take cover; you'll fall." Thorin shouted as Bofur was pulled back from the edge.

"What's happening?" Kili asked.

The first giant throws the boulder far in the air as another stone giant appears behind the company and is hit in the head. The dwarves yelled at each other to hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all of the vibrations and from the impact rocks. The ground between some of the company members splits; part of the group is on one side and part on the other.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Kili…" Fili called out to Kili as they reached for each other, but to no avail as they were pulled away from each other.

As the two stone giants fight with their fists, the dwarves are forced to hold on for dear life as they are flung around. One of the two groups manages to jump to a more stable spot. A third stone giant appears and it throws a boulder at the head ot eh first two. That one falls over; as the first group watched in horror it appears that the other group of the company had been smashed to bits. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls into the chasm.

"No, no Kili!" Thorin called out as they ran round the bend of the mountain path.

"We're alright! We're alive." Balin called out to the complete relief of the rest of the company. Bofur started to look around the company with growing panic.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur called out fearfully. "Where's the hobbit?"

"There." Oin said pointing to where Bilbo was hanging wide eyed by the tips of his fingers from the cliff over the gaping chasm.

"Get him!" Dwalin shouted as he and Ori reached for him, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. The dwarves tried to reach him, but he is to far. Thorin swings down from the cliff next to Bilbo and boosts him where the others pull him to safety. Dwalin tries to reach Thorin to pull him back up to, but Thorin loses his grip and begins to fall. Dwalin, with much effort is able to pull him back up just in the nick of time. "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin bit out glaring at the hobbit. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." It was clear that Bilbo is hurt by these words. "Dwalin."

They walk on and find a cave nearby. They enter cautiously.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said looking around.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin said as he searched the cave with a lit lantern. Gloin drops a bundle of wood then rubs his hand together in anticipation.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said.

"No, no fired, not in this place." Thorin said looking uncomfortable. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf and Kayla joined us." Balin said walking up to Thorin. "That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin replied then turned to Bofur. "Bofur, take first watch."

Bofur opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin had already turned around. Bofur looked down at the cuff Kida had given him when they first met. He didn't want to leave without her, but Thorin's orders were law. He sat down in a hidden nook of the cave to think over what he was to do.

-0-

The company managed to fall asleep emotionally and physically exhausted from the day. Suddenly Bilbo's eyes popped open revealing that he had only been pretending to sleep. His eyes darted around the sleeping dwarves. Seeing that no one was watching he quietly rolled up his need roll and packed his pack. Grabbing his walking stick, he made his way through the cave being careful of the dwarves as he tip toed by.

Bofur was still sitting awake in the little nook of the cave looking down at the bracelet cuff Kida had given him. He traced the pattern the brushed his fingers over the smooth topaz. As he thought about their farewell kiss and the way her eyes had lit up a dreamy smile found its way to his lips. Then he spotted Bilbo trying to leave. He scrambled to his feet over to the hobbit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked in a low whisper so the others wouldn't be awakened.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo replied.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company." Bofur said. "You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo said shaking his head. "Thorin said I should never have some, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door."

Thorin who is awake, stared thoughtfully at the wall as he listens.

"You're homesick; I understand." Bofur said.

"No, you don't, you don't understand." Bilbo finally exploded. "None of you do…you're dwarves. You're use to…to this kind of life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere…" Bofur looked hurt and instantly Bilbo regretted his words. "I am sorry, I didn't…"

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur said as he looked over the sleeping dwarves as he gripped his leather cuff bracelet with his free hand. He turns back to Bilbo with a genuine smile as he places his hand on the hobbits shoulder. "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." Bilbo nods then turns to leave, but a faint glow catches Bofur's attention. "What's that?"

Bilbo looked down and slowly pulled out his now blue glowing sword. Suddenly a strange groaning sign fills the cave. Thorin raises his head as he hears the machinery like noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the cave floor.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin shouted, but before anyone can react the floor of the cave collapses downwards revealing that it is actually a trap door.

The entire company falls down the chute, slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage, as they struggle to get up a horde of goblins attacks them taking away their weapons and drags them all away.

As they are pulled away kicking and yelling, Bilbo somehow gets missed by the goblins; not seeing him they leave him behind. Nori, looking over his shoulder, sees this happen. Bilbo scampers behind some railing to hide as he watches the goblins proceed through the tunnels.

Bats fly in the darkness as Bilbo draws his sword which is glowing bright blue and slowly follows the goblins. Suddenly one goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword. After a brief fight in which Bilbo barely manages to keep himself alive the goblin and Bilbo both fall over the edge of the platform into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

The Goblin horde drags the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and the platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin was massive sitting on a throne holding a mace topped with a rams skull. He is far larger than any other goblin and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin. The company's weapons are piled together as the Great Goblin jumps off his throne trampling several goblins and approaches the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin accused his voice reaching a high pitch with every accusation.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the grotesque goblins said.

"Dwarves?" The Great Goblin repeated.

"Found 'em on the front porch." The same goblin said.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" One of the goblins took Oin's hearing trumpet and crushed it under foot. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin demanded when no one answered. A hush fell over the company, the dwarves glaring up at the goblin. "Very well! If they will not talk, we will make them squawk!" A cheer from the surrounding goblins went up. "Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!"

"Wait!" Thorin had somehow managed to push his way to the front of the crowd and now demanded attention.

"Well well well! Look who it is!" The Great Goblin said with an evil look. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the mountain!" He bowed mockingly, his large chin dangling all the way to his toes. Then he straightened with a fake thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you… nobody, really." A disturbing smirk appeared on his Great Goblins disgusting face. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head; nothing attached! Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours: the pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin growled, glaring up at the goblin.

"So you think his defiling days are done?" The Great Goblin laughed before turning to his scribe, a weedy goblin on a wooden swing. "Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize."

The scribe cackled before disappearing into the dark shadows, his scratchy laughter echoing after him as dozens of Goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin who was singing and dancing like a drunkard.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You will be beaten and battered from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found down in the deep of Goblin Town." He bellowed out.

One of the goblins walked over to the pile of weapons and started to shift through them. He picked up Thorin's sword and slides it open a few inches out of its sheath. He lets out a squeal of terror as he throws the sword down and scrambles away. The other goblins see the sword and start to howl with rage and fear as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne trampling many goblins on his way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." He yelled loudly, pointing to the sword. As he speaks the rest of the goblins start to whip the dwarves and leaping upon them biting and slashing. "Slash them! Best them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.


	14. Chapter 14

Kida waited at the base of the stairs for Gandalf who was talking to the Lady Galadriel. Elrond and Saruman had already descended then tried to interrogate her, but to no avail. She wasn't about to tell them anything and they soon gave up. She looked down at the carved red bird that Bofur had given her that she held in her hands contemplating the dwarf she had come to love until she spotted Gandalf walking down the stairs.

"Finally." Kida said when Gandalf descended the steps. "We need to hurry if we are to catch up before Thorin gets antsy and bolts on us."

"Eager to get back to Bofur." Gandalf smarted off as they made their way out of Rivendell with the supplies Kida had already gathered.

"Oh be quiet you." Kida said with a deep blush as she put the red bird back into her pocket. They traveled for quite some time following the tracks the dwarves made. They traveled up into the mountains where by then the Thunder Battle was over and found the cave were they had been. Kida took a few tentative sniffs of the air. "Gandalf!"

"What is it?" He asked as she knelt down running her hand along a large crack that traveled the length of the cave.

"I smell goblins." Kida said fearfully, then realization hit her. "They're in Goblin Town and they did not go willingly, this whole place is one big trap."

"Oh dear." Gandalf breathed out. "We will have to save them in that case."

"How?" Kida asked as Gandalf searched the cave walls.

"This way." Gandalf said finding what he was looking for.

He pressed on a rock and a passage opened up allowing them into the Goblin Town. They walked along many passages keeping to the shadows and out of sight which was a difficult thing to do considering the sheer number of goblins. They soon found the company being held captive by the most grotesque of goblins that had ever dared to draw breath and the worst of them all was sitting on a throne yelling for Thorin to be beheaded. Gandalf readied his staff and sward as Kida pulled her swords out as well.

"Now what?" Kida asked as she strained to spot Bofur.

"When we retrieve then you will have to lead us out. Goblin Town is a labyrinth of different passageways and you're the only one that can scent the way out." Gandalf said as Kida nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kida said.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of bright light; all sound seems to be muted as a shockwave rips through the area flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torture machines. Everyone is knocked down including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out; emerging from the light a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up with another shorted shadow at his side. The light fades revealing Gandalf holding his staff and sword Glamdring at the ready as well as Kida with Carak and Rakka poised for battle. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare up at Gandalf and Kida.

"Take up arms." Gandalf ordered. "Fight, fight!"

The dwarves quickly get up and begin to fight the goblins. Some of the goblins come at Gandalf and Kayla their weapons drawn. Kida let out a great roar startling them and taking the opportunity started to cut them down as Gandalf kills with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin who was still lying on the ground sees Gandalf's sword and points at it crying aloud to the goblins.

"He wields the Foe Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight." He screeched. Some of the dwarves reach the pile of weapons and begin tossing them to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

"Nori!" Kida yelled as she grabbed him trying to get out of the way in time, but the Great Goblin is bearing down on them.

Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backwards and fall off the edge of the platform into the dark depths below. The rest of the dwarves, Kayla, and Gandalf continue to fight.

"Follow Kida. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered as they ran through Goblin Town cutting down goblins all around the, the dwarves, Kida, and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room. The company run over the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins if not more running after them. "Quickly."

"Faster." Kida called out from the front, her eyes scanning the dwarves until she saw the familiar floppy hat and felt relief flood through her. Shifting through the scents, some of them down right horrible, Kida found the one she was looking for and followed it. "This way."

Several goblins appear in front of them charging forward with snarls on their faces and crude wicked weapons in their hands bent on killing them all.

"Post!" Dwalin shouted. He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!"

He and the other dwarves charged to the head of the company at the oncoming goblins and sweep them of the path with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of the company do the same.

Gloin hits one of the goblins who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the company also fight the goblins abound them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they sawed on ropes toward the company.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered. Thorin and some of the other dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform fall outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes.

As Kili fights goblins start to shoot arrows at him. He deflects the first wave with the flat of is sword, much to his surprise, then he grabs a ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins. He along with some of the other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins that re trapped in the rungs off a missing part of the path causing them to fall then they let the ladder drop so it is a bridge for them to cross over to the rest of the path. As soon as everyone is across it Dwalin breaks the ladder preventing the goblins from chasing them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf urged.

They continue to run with Kida and Gandalf back in the lead. Kida stayed locked onto the scent of fresh air no matter how faint it was leading them through the maze like structures of Goblin Town. They get to a section suspended by ropes from above. They slice some of the ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump." Thorin yelled.

Some of the company manage to jump over to the other path; however before the rest can the suspended path swings back like pendulum to where is started and some goblins leap on. As the path swings back again the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the roped causing the swinging path to fall goblins and all.

They continue to run through the tunnels following Kida and killing all the goblins along the way. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin to roll in front of them squashing all of the goblins that got in their way.

Soon they approach a bridge between two walls in the cavern. As they try to cross it the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up in front of them. Kida feels a hand grab her arm and pull her back. Looking over she sees that it is Bofur who has his mattock in one hand and his other still wrapped around her arm. Hundreds and hundreds of goblins descend from all around them effectively trapping them.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin swings his mace twice causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall, but was caught by Nori and Ori. "What are you going to do now wizard?" Gandalf leapt forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff who dropped his mace in pain as he clutched his eye howling in pain. Gandalf then stepped forward and slices the Great Goblin in the bell; the great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly with a thoughtful look like he was deciding something. "That'll do it."

Gandalf swung his sword again and slices the Great Goblin's neck causing him to fall down dead. His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly the section of the bridge that the company was on breaks away from the rest and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides as a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves sling on, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Kida found herself wrapped in Bofur's arms as she presses her face into his chest and wraps her arms around his waist. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the company in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage. Kida who was thrown from Bofur when they stopped struggled up to her feet with Gandalf's help brushing the wreckage from herself.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said ever the optimist as Kida starts to walk over to him, but suddenly the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage causing her to stumble back as the dwarves were squished with a chorus of groans.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin grumbled. The dwarves start to extract themselves from the wreckage with Kida and Gandalf's help. Kili looks up and sees thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf." Kili called out alerting them.

"Oh, that is not good." Kida said as she quickly recovered her swords.

"There's too many!" Dwalin said. "We can't fight them all."

"Only one thing will save us; daylight." Gandalf said. "Come on! Here, on your feet!" The Dwarves quickly scrambled to their feet helping each other out of the rubble. "Kida, lead the way."

"This way, it's not too far now." Kida said as she sheathed her swords and took hold of Bofur's free hand as they ran following her through the tunnels. "There, I can see day light."

At the far end of the tunnel the end was clear. They ran out into the bright light of the setting sun and ran full tilt down the side of the hill. Gandalf paused to count how many dwarves are with him and the dwarves pause to collect their breath.

"Five, six, seven, eight…Bifur, Bofur…that's ten…Fili, Kili…that's twelve…and Bombur that makes thirteen and Kida." Gandalf said with relief then Kida noticed the missing member.

"Gandalf, where's Bilbo?" Kida asked as she looked for any sign of him. She could swear that she smelt him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf questioned as he looked around them as did the dwarves, but no one spotted him.

"Curse that Halfling!" Dwalin spat out. "Now he's lost?!"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori sputtered out.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"He might still be in Goblin Town." Kida said her eyes wide.

"What happened exactly? Tell me." Gandalf urged him.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing, but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door!" Thorin snapped.

"Enough. You have no proof of that. He could be in great danger right now. All you've done since he joined this company was complain; no matter what he did you found something wrong. If it's anyone's fault that he is gone, it's yours." Kida said with a glare at Thorin which he returned in kind as everyone looked at her in shock. Kida had been so level headed throughout this journey and to see her snap was a shock and what was worse was who she snapped at.

"Mark my words, we will not be seeing out hobbit again." Thorin hissed. "He is long gone."

The dwarves looked amongst themselves nervously as Thorin and Kida continued to glare at each other.

"No he isn't." Bilbo said coming out from behind the tree breaking the glaring contest between Kida and Thorin.

"Bilbo." Kida said with a relieved smile placing a hand over her pounding heart.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said as Bilbo strode forward into the group patting Balin on his shoulder affectionately.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said with a smile. "Kida was getting ready to charge back in there to find you."

"And I would have, no one gets left behind." Kida said shooting Thorin a sharp look.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?!" Fili asked.

"How indeed." Dwalin said. There was an awkward silence as Bilbo tried to think of what to say. In the end he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, what does it matter?" He's back." Gandalf said with a smile.

"It matters!" Thorin said eyeing the hobbit. "I want to know; why did you come back?"

"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have and you're right, I often think of Bag End." Bilbo said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

A silence descends on them as they think over what Bilbo has said as Gandalf and Kida shared a smile at seeing how far Bilbo had come since the Shire.


	15. Chapter 15

The warm tender moment is cut short by a howl cutting through the air chilling everyone to the bone and the company realizes that they are in great danger.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin said.

"…and into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run, RUN!"

They all start running down the mountain as fast as they can. The wargs follow the rapidly; the sun sets as they run and night comes. Soon the foremost warg catches up to the group and leaps at Bilbo; Bilbo ducks behind the rock and the wargs jaws snap in the air over his head. The warg lands in front of him growling as it charges at him.

Bilbo pulls out his sword and holds it in front of himself; the charging warg impales itself in the head on the sword and falls back down dead. Bilbo looks down at the dead warg in surprise. A few more wargs catch up to the fleeing dwarves, but they are quickly dispatched. The company reaches a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they are trapped there, as there is no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf ordered. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur throws an axe, killing a warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. He looks for Kida and spots her pushing Ori up into a tree then following after him. Other dwarves begin climbing the trees as Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead wards head, but it is firmly stuck.

"They're coming." Thorin called out.

Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree as Dwalin gives Balin a boost. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climb up trees to. The main body of wargs and warg riders approach. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the warg.

"Bilbo! Look out." Kida yelled. Bilbo looked up to see the wargs baring down on him and he quickly clambers up a tree as the wargs rush below him. Dozens of the fowl beasts circle the trees in which the company members are perched.

Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Brining the moth close to his face her whispers to it; he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away. The wargs cease their growling and turn as the white warg with Azog approaches slowly. Both Thorin and Kida are shocked.

"Azog?!" Thorin breathed out. As the white warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" He said in an oily voice. "Ganzilig-I unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."

("Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

"It cannot be." Thorin said with a grief stricken look, realizing that Azog had captured his father.

"Kod, toragid biriz." Azog said to the warg riders. "Worori-da!"

("That one is mine, kill the others.")

At his command the wargs leapt forward and tried to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks breaking them apart in their jaws. The trees shake violently at the assault and the dwarves struggle to hold on.

"Sho gad adol!" Azog cried out.

("Drink of their blood.")

With the weight of the dwarves and of the wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree tips over as well.

This causes a chain reaction and all of the trees start to fall like dominoes.

"Jump!" Kida yelled and they are forced to jump from tree to tree until they come to the last one on the very edge of the cliff that managed to stay up right. Azog laughs as looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pine cone. He grabs it and uses his staff to set fire to the pine cone; he then throws it down amid the wargs who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more pine cone and throws one down to Fili.

"Fili." Gandalf called out as he tossed the pine cone down.

Fili catches the pinecone and copies Gandalf earlier actions. The others start to gather pinecones which Gandalf sets on fire and lobs them at the enemy. The entire area around the tree is set on fire forcing the wargs to retreat a distance. One warg is forced to flee entirely its fur alight with fire. Azog roared in anger and frustration as the company cheered at their small victory, but their cheers turn to cries of fear as the roots of the tree started to give way; the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff. It comes to rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. The ground is far below them as the dwarves try to old on as they get flung around. Ori lost his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab onto Dori's leg.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!" Ori yelled.

"Mister Gandalf." Dori called out desperately. Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and starts to fall, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabs the end of it. "Hold on, Ori."

Kida hung by her claws trying to find traction for her feet to be able to climb up, but it is not an easy task. She saw as Azog growled and Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as the others hanging from the tree look on.

Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword raised and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his warg leaps at Thorin, Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. The others look in shock as Dori struggles to hold on to Gandalf's staff.

"Help!" Ori called out as Dori's hands start to slip.

Thorin gets back up on his feet, panting, Azog and his white warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin I the face before he can react. Thorin his brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"No." Balin shouted as Azog roared in excitement.

Bilbo manages to stand to his feet on the tree. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin who yells in pain. Dwalin tried to get up to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding onto break, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

"Thorin, no." Dwalin shouted as the white warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the white warg throws Thorin several feet away onto the flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand and on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Biriz torag khobdudol." Azog ordered. ("Bring me the dwarf's head.")

One of the orcs jumped off of his warg and approached Thorin. Bilbo seeing this, pulls out his own sword which glowed blue and bright. The orc steps up to Thorin who desperately tried to reach for his sword, but it is too far. The orc places the blade to his throat then raising it he prepares to behead Thorin.

As he swings his sword down Bilbo comes out of nowhere tackling the orc. As they fight Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc causing Azog to growl angrily while Thorin loses consciousness. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc Bilbo stands in front of Thorin's body waving his sword in a threatening manner. Azog smiled in hatred then ordered for him to be killed.

Kida pulled herself up with great effort and darted out in front of Bilbo with a wild vicious roar followed by Fili, Kili, and Dwalin who have also managed to get off of the tree. They all plow into the enemy and star to fight them. In the confusion Bilbo yells and leaps forward wounding a warg that Kida finished off ripping its throat out with her claws.

The white warg hits Bilbo with its head and sends him flying. As the fighting continues, Azog and his white warg approach Bilbo for the kill. The others have been surrounded leaving Bilbo at Azog's mercy.

Suddenly the moth returns to Gandalf just before Dori slips from the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori start to fall toward the ground far below when an eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back; they yell in fear still as they are carried away.

Several more eagles appear and join the fray. Some grab wargs and orcs tossing them off the cliff. Others knock down trees crushing which crush the wargs under them. Another eagle fans the flames with its wings causing an inferno which burns the wargs as Azog snarls in frustration.

One eagle grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away, but his oaken shield slips from his arm and lands on the ground. Azog roars and jumps as an eagle flies by him; the eagle heads straight for Kida and an alarmed Bilbo snatching them off the ground. It then throws them causing Bilbo to scream as Kida laughs in exhilaration landing on the back of another eagle.

"This is amazing." Kida said still laughing as Bilbo clung to her arm.

The rest of the eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. Only when Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an eagle. As the eagles fly away with all the company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growl in anger and frustration.

-0-

The eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one eagle's talons as the other worry about him.

"Thorin." Fili called out, but received no answer.

The eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear, the Carrock. The eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin, Thorin." Gandalf called out as he kneeled down next to him, but Thorin did not respond as Bilbo runs up to them followed by Kida. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air.

"The Halfling?" He asks weakly.

"It's alright, Bilbo is here, and he's quite safe." Gandalf assured him as Bofur quickly makes his way to Kida checking if she's ok, which she assures him she is. He takes her hand in his refusing to let go not that she wanted him to.

By now the other dwarves have landed and they surround the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin stumble to his feet, however once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened. A low throaty warning growl builds in Kida's throat. "I've never been so wrong in my all my life!" Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back as Gandalf smiles. Bilbo looking quite surprised , hugs Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior…not even a burglar." Bilbo said shaking his head with a slight smile as everyone chuckles and the eagles fly away. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze. "Is that what I think it is?"

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single solitary mountain.

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain." Gandalf said. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin breathed out. A bird flies by with a cheerful call.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said gleefully as more birdsong is heard.

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said with a smile.

"You're right; I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said with a confident smile as they all starred at the Lonely Mountain in the distance.


End file.
